Is Zach all Goode?
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: This is my second story. WITH SPIES! Cammie meets a certain green eyed boy on vaction when he turns up at Gallagherthings are bound to go wrong and she questions if Zach is all Goode. It takes a while for the name to make sence, but it doesn't mean the story won't take AGES to get to somehting goode, as it does. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up from the sun streaming through my blinds in my California holiday home I lifted my body from my bed and yawned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I am Cameron Morgan – The Chameleon – spy legacy; I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women which you may think is a school for stuck up snobs; but you couldn't be any more wrong. Sure a lot of us are stinking rich – but we aren't just exceptional young women for the way you may think it – long story cut short. I go to a school for spies. I know you're probably thinking I'm mad but I'm not I could kill you seven different ways with some uncooked spaghetti I can speak 14 different languages and if you didn't hear me before I am the one and only Chameleon. I can be seen when I want to be seen and seen when I do – I am a pavement artist the best actually; I mean with a spy legend for a mother and an father who used to be the best in this business it's pretty hard not to be. My dad dies when I was younger he went MIA so now he is thought to be dead as it was over six years ago. My mum is the head of Gallagher and she is also an amazing spy, which is probably why she promised she would spend summer with me in California and three days in she got rushed off to a mission with the CIA. So I pulled off my covers and went to the kitchen to make some waffles and a glass of orange juice and then went to go get showered. I am here on my own but don't sweat it I'm a spy I can handle a couple of weeks in a holiday home on my own. Once I had tied my hair into a messy bun and applied a small amount of Liz's waterproof make up and slipped on a simple red two piece and some light denim shorts over the bottoms and grabbed some high tops and a towel I was ready for the beach.

As I walked down the sand I got a few wolf whistles from a crowd of boys my age there was three and me being a spy took note of every one of their appearances: the first one looked like an average Greek god and could pose as a good body double for Brad Pitt. He has muscular forearms, and very good looking. The second one was skinny, has glasses, and black hair he wasn't as muscular as the Greek God but he still had a six pack; and finally the last one has having broad shoulders, dark hair, emerald green eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also tall, rugged looking, and had a _very _cocky smirk painted across his face. I walked by sending them a small smile and went to lay my towel on the sand and took off my shoes and shorts and went to grab a smoothie from the beach bar. "Strawberry and blueberry please" I said to the cute server, "Sure how about you give me your number and I will call you after my shift and we can meet up?" he said sending me a seductive smile "No thanks I'm here for holiday not boyfriend, sorry" I said as his face slowly tuned angry – guess he doesn't get turned down often. He handed me my smoothie and I went back to my towel to find the three guys from before around it, "Can I help you?" I said forcefully "We just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out instead of you being on your own, by the way I'm Grant" grant said this was guy number one otherwise known as Greek God! "Um, sure I'm Cammie by the way and who are you two?" I said cocking my hip a bit as they all stared in awe. "Well this is Jonas" pointing to the geeky one "and this is Zach" he said pointing to the really hot one with deep enchanting green eyes. I smiled up at him and he smirked back to me – I was _already _sick of that smirk – "So where are you guys from?" I asked while sitting onto my towel then the guys followed. "Maine, what about you" you can't trust anyone so I lied like the spy I am without a second thought "Nebraska" it wasn't a complete lie I mean I was brought up there and that's where I was for the first bit of summer. They all nodded and then we just talked for a while getting to one another. Throughout the whole two hours of talking Zach hadn't removed his eyes off of me – they pierced through my soul like daggers it made me feel uncomfortable I mean I _am _The Chameleon.

"Right let's play 20 questions! Right Zach you ask Cammie since you can't take your eyes off of her" Jonas shouted to Zach and me which in return got home a punch, me a smirk and then Grant rolled around the sand laughing at the scene unravelling in front of him. So I punched him (a bit harder than a 17 year old girl should be able to). "You can punch, you work out or something?" Grant asked rubbing his arm, "Yeh nearly every day! I answered calmly "Explains why you can punch and got abs nearly as good as some of my friends make home" Grant aid to me I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Zach. "GO!" I shouted as he stared back into my eyes

**Zach POV:**

She was so beautiful, her eyes shone as the warm California sun hit off of them she had small stands of hair breaking free from her messy bun framing her face gracefully. She sat there so relaxed but confused that she was getting so much male attention. Oh here's me babbling on about this Angel that had landed before me and you don't even know who I am, I'm Zach Goode. Spy and assassin in the making one of the best. I go to Blackthorne a school out in the hills way from prying eyes, it's a school which trains boys to become spies and assassins, but don't let that fool you I have never and I swear on my life _never _killed someone. I am here in California for summer break with Grant and Jonas who also go to Blackthorne we are roommates and best mates – brothers really. The little I say about my parents the better, they are a waste of my effort in thinking of them. So I don't

Anyway I couldn't help but stare at Cammie as she flew her head back whenever she laughed or when she blushed when I smirked at her, which I can tell was seriously annoying her. I was interrupted from my thoughts of Cammie when she insisted I started asking her 20 questions.

**Bold Zach **_Italic Cammie _(still in Zach POV)

"**Okay, right. What is your favourite colour?" **

"_Green"_

"**What's your favourite food?"**

"_Nachos with extra jalapenos" _

It went on like this for the next eleven questions; I could tell she was getting bored so I thought I would spice it up. A smirk grew across my face and Cammie looked kind of confused about my sudden excitement.

"**Who was your first kiss?" I smirked**

"_A boy called Josh back home, we broke up though…" she trailed off kind of upset, he must of really hurt and all wanted to do was smack his face in._

"**Oh, sorry, who's the most attractive out of Grant, Jonas and me?" I said as my smirk arrived back my mouth**

"_Um… well you're all good looking but I must say you Zach cause your eyes are green and my favourite colour is green," She blushed while the others guys pretended to pout in her direction and I just smirked back at her while she mumbled about my ego getting too big to fit on the beach or something._

"**What would be your perfect date?" **

"_Spending a day by the beach or at the carnival like a real cliché __normal __date" Cammie said empathizing the word normal, I wonder why._

"**And last but certainly not least Cammie, will you go on date with me tomorrow to the beach carnival?" I asked her face lit up and then she blushed uncontrollably.**

"_Um, sure!" She said looking deep into my eyes._

~~~~ END OF 20 QUESTIONS ~~~~

**Cammie POV:**

Zach just asked me out on a date, a date a normal date! The most gorgeous guy in the world just asked a plain Jane like me on a date, but why was a dare or a bet between him, Grant and Jonas. Of course not! They are your friends remember Cammie. After that we all went into the sea together well I was carried over the shoulder by Zach as I refused to get wet cause the sea was freezing. So we laughed, splashed and dunked.

Zach walked me back to my house at eleven after we went to the beach bar for dinner, he is so cute but I mustn't fall for a civilian again. Not after Josh. After me and Zach said our goodbyes I got in the shower to get rid of all the sand and got into my short pyjamas and went to bed with a smile on my face about the changes that had happened today. I am a spy in training, sleeping in a king size bed in my own house in California with a hunky green eyed boy who's taking me on a date tomorrow. Can't wait to tell Bex, Macey and Liz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV:**

As I walked out of the shower I grabbed a purple bikini and a lose 3/4 length top and a white skirt, with a couple of bangles and a pair of purple Vans. I put my hair in a side fish tail braid and added some waterproof make up; and stuffed a small bomb in my bag - I'm a spy I have to be careful. I grabbed a breakfast muffin and my phone and bag then headed for the beach to meet Zach for our carnival date.

As I walked down to the beach I saw a glowing eight pack waking up to me with a heart fluttering from the smirk across his face. "Morning Cam, ready for our date?" Zach asked with his eyes shimmering, I nodded still trying to catch my breathe. Stop this Cammie remember what happened with Josh?! "Yeh can't wait let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the pier, Zach just smiled down to me (actual smiling from the Goode!) I blushed as his eyes searched mine for an answer an explanation anything. But as I am a Gallagher Girl I keep my four walls up and my emotions down- no matter how hard it is.

When we walked in families hurried around us and little kids were smiling ear to ear as they walked round with ice cream covering their faces. Zach and I had really gotten to know each other well - or as well as he will ever know me - I told him about Bex, Liz and Macey my best friends back at Gallagher. He told me how him, Jonas and Grant had been best friends since they were tiny and go to California every year for the last few weeks of summer vacation together since they all turned 15. "Zach can we PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE go on the swings?" I pleaded as I saw the colourful swings spinning around and letting people fly into the air squealing, "Really whining Cammie?" I nodded giving him my best puppy dog eyes I could manage "Urg! Come on then, after that though I'm going to do the ultimate cliché carnival date thing." Zach paused as we stood in the queue "Win you a giant teddy bear" I just laughed swinging my head back. My internal clock told me it was 4:34, I hadn't realised I had spent all day with Zach. I guess time does fly when you're having fun! After waiting in the line for 5 minutes; well 4 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact in case you were wondering... Zach lifted me onto a green one as he knew it was my favourite colour and then hooked me in and Zach sat on a blue one next to me. There was a group of girls sitting across from us smiling and batting their over mascaraed lashes at Zach and Zach being Zach smirked at them. Seeing this happen a sudden flood of jealousy filled me up inside as the girls waved like someone not right. Zach picked up in my tense body and sudden change in mood and looked at me in the eyes and said "Nothing to worry about Cam, they are just a group of teenage girls in overpriced sunglasses. They aren't a scratch on my girl!" he said tickling my side then the ride started and we were off. I don't think I have ever laughed and screamed so much in my life; you would think a spy could handle a carnival ride but I seriously thought u was going to throw up.

After Zach won me a big teddy with a green bow on and he waked me home. "I had loads of fun today Zach, I would love to do it again" I said to Zach at my doorway as we stood facing each other hand in hand. Our faces so close I could feel his breathe slighting hitting off of my skin. "Yeh me too, I haven't been able to stop smiling. We should go out to dinner at that beach restaurant further down the beach" Zach said slighting cocking his head to show which direction the restaurant was. "That would be great" I said looking deep into the green ocean that glistened before me, "How about our last night of vacation?" I nodded and smiled looking up at Zach, his tanned muscular arms bursting through his shirt he put on once we got to the carnival - I was glad as his abs are VERY hard to miss! Our faces had suddenly become so closed his breathe tickled my lips sending shivering up and down my spine, his eyes staring back and forth from my lips and eyes. Zach had one hand on my neck and the other on my waist. Just as I was about to say goodnight his lips met mine. At first I didn't kiss back knowing how bad it is to fall for a civilian, but I soon gave in as both if his arms was around my waist pulling me in closer; I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the hairs stand up from the intensity of our kiss- as if we both knew it was wrong but it felt SO right. We both pulled away for air and as I was still confused and speechless I just mumbled "Goodnight" and unhooked myself from Zach and sent him a smile before unlocking my door and getting ready for a movie and pizza night as my internal clock read 6:43 pm.

I watched Bad Teacher, Easy A and The Proposal while munching away on a huge ham and sweet corn pizza and sipping a Fanta Twist. I must have fallen asleep on the couch though because I woke at 10:18am the next morning curled up in a ball on my red couch surrounded by a pizza box and 14 empty Fanta cans, I smiled as I opened my eyes to the sea shimmering like diamonds crashing against the white sand. I got off the couch and sorted out all of the rubbish and went to go put them in the bin outside because the one in the kitchen was already full, I slipped on my fluffy pink slippers and went outside. A group of boys stared as I walked out in my _short _pyjamas, as I was making my way back to the house someone put their hand on my shoulder and my spy instinct came without ease and I threw the body over my shoulder causing them to crash off of the stones. I glanced down to one of the boys from before, he gave me daggers as his other mates were wetting themselves, "Sorry, you gave me a shock" I tried to say as sweetly as possible I mean this boy was strong and a teenage girl just flung him over her shoulder – something even some teenager boys can't do - "It's okay, I guess I did kind of sneak up on you. So my names Jay and yours is?" he said sending me a smirk which looked WAY hotter of Zach I might add, "Cammie," I said without missing a beat "Well Cammie, how about you and me go out on a date tonight? Pick you up at six; we will go see a movie yeh?" Who does this guy think he is, just insisting I go out with him!? "No thanks, I already have plans" I said and didn't even wait for a response and just walked off swinging my hips just a little more than usual.

~~~~ END OF SUMMER ~~~~

Zach and I have been spending everyday together and we have gone out every night either watch movies at mine or go to the beach bar, I seriously think I'm falling for him _hard_. This is really bad for a spy, because we aren't meant to show emotions or tell secrets especially to civilians. I mean feel as though I can tell Zach anything - I have told him about my dad and just said my mum goes on a lot of business trips because she's a lawyer – I could tell he didn't let his emotions show that often but he tells me everything about his parents to but some things don't add up about his story though. But I just ignore it and treasure the last few days we have left together, tonight is our last night in California then tomorrow I go back to Gallagher and he goes back to Maine. Then we never see each other again, it's like a really bad romantic tragedy. Tonight Zach is taking me to a pizza parlour that makes the best pizzas known to mankind! Then we are going to go to the night carnival as that was our last date so I have three hours and 13 minutes and 5 seconds to get ready.

I got in the shower and then blow dried my hair then straightened it, I painted my nails a glittery blue colour that dries in 1.34 seconds courtesy of my best friends. I did my makeup and as my face is tanned I didn't need any face makeup so I added eyeliner into a small flick at the end of my eyes to make them stand out then some mascara and some pale pink lipstick. I went into my wardrobe to get my outfit I picked out a coral dress that stopped just a credit card above my knees. It was a v neck line that had little jewels around the neck line and it travelled all the way down my back and stopped just above my lower back. I put on some white sand shoes and diamond earrings and some bracelets, I put on a flower ring on my right hand. I looked in the mirror and I think I would be Macey approved; I had 6 minutes and 3 seconds before I would meet Zach on the beach so I thought I would head there in case he was early. As I walked down to the beach Jay and his friends from a couple of days ago was standing across form my house with a girl, "See what you could have had, it's too late now Cammie cause I've got Emily" Jay shouted pointing to the girl clinging onto his waist, "Its Emma not Emily! Dick!" the girl shouted slapping him, I turned around and the let out a small giggle, "You're right I do with I was her, but only because she got to slap you. But wait I did throw you over my shoulder so I suppose that does beat a slap any day" I said and turned on my heel over to meet Zach. "Hey Cam, looking good for the Goode?" Grant asked as he and Jonas walked past, "Hi guys, you like?" I said giving them a slight twirl, "You look lovely Zach's one lucky lad." Jonas said before I waved goodbye and headed to the beach. I saw a figure in the distance; it was Zach and some girl. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw what was happening, they were having a full blown make out session, "Having fun there Zach?" I said with tears building up in my eyes. "Cammie, you're early" Zach answered pulling away from the flushed girl I just glared at him as he said that "I'm sorry you're right I am early I just couldn't wait to see you before we had to say goodbye!" I was shouting now and tears were streaming down my face "But why wait I see your very busy, so bye Zach and if I ever see you again it will be a life time too soon. And to think I actually thought I loved you and you might just love me! I should of expected it anyway I'm nothing special just a plain Jane the girl nobody sees!" I was now screaming at him as the girl stood there confused whether she should run or stay. "Cammie, I do love you please forgive me I'm sorry" Zach said as a small tear broke free from his eye. I couldn't take it anymore so I did what spies do best and punched him right in the face causing him to go down to the floor I looked at his shocked bloody face and then just ran back home and got in my pyjamas and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbye's and Hello's

**Zach POV:**

What have I done, I don't even know why I was kissing that girl it just happened we were flirting and she just pressed her lips against mine and had me pinned against the wall. All I could think of was Cammie and how she would be coming any minute my internal clock said I had 2 minutes 42 seconds before Cammie would get here she was always bag on time. I was just about to pull away when I heard felt her presence the pain in her eyes, she asked me if I was having fun and for some stupid reason I just said the first thing that came to my mind – really not spy like but she has a weird effect on me and I go all nervous when I look into her eyes – "You're early!" Stupid I know and then she started shouting and then said she loved me- it then hit me I love her too. When she stormed off I told her loved her too I could see she tensed up the slightest bit. I just let the girl I love slip through my fingers. I walked back to my holiday home that I shared with Grant and Jonas and they were sitting playing on the XBOX on a car game, "You're back early, what happened? Cammie was really excited and she looked really nice!" Grant asked as I appeared in the living room. I told them what happened, "You did what? I can't believe you cheated on her!" Grant shouted as he went to wing for me I stopped him. He loves Cammie like a sister and I just broke her heart so that is why he wants to break me. "You really love her don't you?" Jonas asked and I just nodded "More than life itself." I walked upstairs to my room and washed the blood off of my face then it hit me, how could she hit me a Blackthorne boy that hard? The only teenager girls who can do that are Gallagher Girls, Zach she isn't a Gallagher Girl. She would have told me she loved me didn't she and she told me everything about her family, but I didn't tell her about Blackthorne and I love her. Cammie Morgan that name has other faces than just my Cammie, well there is one spy the best in fact Cameron Morgan – she couldn't be him I mean he's a boy!

We were always going to break up tonight but it wasn't going to be filled with hurt like what happened we were going to set each other free like the saying, 'if you love something set it free, and if they come back it was meant to be'. I went back into my room and opened up my laptop and hacked into Gallagher Academy and sure enough there was Cammie's photograph and something I didn't expect. She's The Chameleon. One of the best pavement artists in the world is a girl; the girl who goes unseen was the only thing I could see. It all made sense now, and I could have told her everything if only I knew. And now she's gone. I went to my bed and tried to sleep but all I could see was Cammie the first day we met at the start of vacation I thought she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, her sparkling eyes her priceless smile. She was amazing, her slender muscular body just flew past me and the boys like an angel sweeping down from heaven above. She was my angel, my Gallagher Girl and now she's gone and left me with a broken heart and a possible broken nose.

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up with my eyes sore from all the crying from last night seeing Zach kissing another girl, if hurt to even think about him. At least I don't have to see him again, but I never got to say bye to grant and Jonas – they were the brothers I never had. Jonas was so sweet and caring and Grant was very overprotective, I wonder what happened when Zach got home last night his nose was probably already broken I wonder what Grant did to him. I got in the shower and pulled on some shorts and a loose flower blouse and lightly curled my hair applied some makeup and headed of the boy's house so I could say bye to Grant and Jonas before I got my taxi. I walked over to the house and rung the bell praying Zach wouldn't answer – but much to my dislike he did. "Cammie, I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't want our last night together to be like that" Zach was begging and I could see in his eyes how sorry he was and that he meant it when he said he loved me too last night. "You're forgiving Zach, but that doesn't mean I am still not angry with you I hate you" them words hurt and ach noticed because I didn't hate him I loved him, "But I am not here to see you I am here to say goodbye to Grant and Jonas, can I come in?" I said with my poker face on. "Yeh sure, lads got a visitor!" Zach shouted through to the kitchen as I walked in behind him.

"Cammie! I was hoping we could see you before you left. When is your flight again?" Jonas shouted giving Zach daggers, he must have heard what happened, "Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye I would have said it last night but with what happened it didn't have a chance. My taxi is coming at 10:30 and I fly and 12:15, so I have to be quick." I said as I walked over to Jonas and Grant. "We're going to really miss you. It's a shame we couldn't spend more time together" Grant said before embraces me in a huge bear hug lifting me off of the ground and swinging me around in his arms. I couldn't stop laughing "Grant put me down!" he out me down and then and ran over to Jonas and redid the whole experience again as he swung me around the room as Zach stood with jealously across his face. "You coming back next year, because my mum said I can come all of next summer f I had so much fun this year." I said after I caught my breathe back "Yeh we are her from the beginning to end again, I can't wait" Grant said with a giant smile across his face. "Well I got to love you and leave you my taxi is here in a couple of minutes, can't wait to see you next year I will email you when I get back home email me every week ok?" I said as I headed to the door. "Of course have a safe journey!" Jonas said I waved to Grant and Jonas and went to open the door. "I am so sorry Cam, I love you" Zach said from behind me. "The worst part is Zach I love you too" I said trying not to look into his eyes, because if I do I will just want to hug and kiss him. "I love you Cam, can I get a hug?" He said opening his arms, "Of course" I said with a small smirk on my face just as I was about to get into his arms I punched him the gut and he bent over in pain "That is just a fraction of what you made me feel when you shattered my heart last night" I said and went to my house got my cases and got into the taxi and was waved off my Grant and Jonas.

~~~~ CAMMIE HAS LANDED AND IS DRIVING TO GALLAGHER ~~~~

I was driving up to Gallagher and I couldn't get the images from summer stop playing in my mind. I missed Zach so much it actually hurt. I pulled up at the door and got my cases and then walked into a room filled with rushing teenagers I was normally the first back to an empty mansion not he last back to a full mansion. "Hey Cammie, you look like you went somewhere hot!" Tina shouted as I walked to my room, "Thanks Tina, you look like you had a good time – nice hickey!" I said and she just turned crimson as all the girl girls burst out laughing once they noticed it too. I opened the door and was then greeted my three screaming girls pulling me into a hug. "Cammie, I was wondering when you would get here!" Liz said once we were done hugging and laughing. "Yeh, I was at California. I'm so glad to be back though, missed you guys like crazy!" I said as I sat on my bed crossed legged and stared at my three best friends as we talked about our summers and what we got up to. Liz went on holiday with her family and she has some sort of CIA data base to show us she found and a new invention she has perfected, Macey went campaigning with her mum and dad but she told us about this boy she met called Preston who is another campaigner's son. Bex went on her usual family trip to London too kick but Gallagher style, her British accent was thick as she told us who she kicked that dodged that. And for once I didn't have to make up a few bits to sound interesting I told them about how I met Zach and that I loved him and showed them pictures on my laptop of him, Jonas and Grant. Bex thought Grant was a God and Liz thought Jonas was cute and smart looking and he was super smart! I then told them about Zach cheating in me and they were all fuming, "BLOODY HELL IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT TWO TIMING BASTARD!" Bex shouted as she stood up wanting to hit something so she went to the P&E barn to go and burn off some steam before our welcome back assembly. Macey was shocked but quickly calmed down and Liz was just comforting me and making sure I was okay as I started to cry as I re lived the whole thing again in my mind.

Gallagher ditched uniforms a few months before summer break because of some karate chop incident between Bex and Tina, so I just went down in my shorts and blouse but changed my shoes form sandals to pink Vans. As me Liz, Macey and Bex walked won to the Grand Hall we were just laughing about Tina's hickey she got off this Mexican God, but she showed us a picture and he was nothing more than the average cute guy you see every day. We took our usual table I sat at the end with Tina on my left and Macey in front of me across the table, we were chatting and telling stories of our summers and then my mum took to the stage and we all hushed, "Welcome back girls, I hope you all had a good summer. This year we will be doing things a little different, we will have some extra guests from another spy school for boys. Blackthorne." We all looked up in amazement that there was another school coming into Gallagher and what made it worse I it was a boy school. The doors opened and in walked the Blackthorne boys all smiling across at the girls that caught their eye, the three people I was shocked to see walked in with smirks across their faces. Grant, Jonas ad _Zach!_

**Zach POV:**

We were back at Blackthorne and I finally felt at home, I missed Cammie like crazy and everywhere I turned there is was. Grant, Jonas and I started walking to our rooms when a teacher came up behind us, "No boys you are needed in the helicopter. You're going on a little field trip and you will need your cases." He said and then walked off with me, Jonas and Grant sharing confused looks and then headed to the helicopter. "She was on top of me and screaming my name but I was like no, sorry babe not tonight" we walked in on Nick bragging about his 'sex' life and how many girls he did over the summer, "We all know your still a virgin, Nick" Grant said as he took his seat in the helicopter. "It's not a lie and I have sex with so many girls I can't even remember their names" Nick said in his defence everyone jus laughed as he tried to stand up to Grant. "Right boys, we are going to be spending the rest of the year at a girl spy school, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" Said Dr Steve as he sat down at his chair, the helicopter buzzed with excitement as the boys realised we were going to a _girl_ spy school. My heart stopped beating as I realised I was going to be seeing Cammie – I told Grant and Jonas about her going to Gallagher and they both shared the same expression than me. Excitement we were going to see Cammie again. The rest of the journey I spent trying to think of ways to show Cammie I still love her want her back.

Once we landed we stood outside the Grand Hall of Gallagher and me, Grant and Jonas were just talking about seeing Cammie again, and I missed her so much. I guess we are meant to be together as we set each other free and now back together, let's just hope Cammie sees it that way. I carefully glanced in and saw her straight away as her other friends laughed and joked while she just sat there playing with her hair. Mrs Morgan (CAMMIE'S MOTHER!) went to the stage and then announced us so we went in and Grant and Jonas found Cammie straight away and her face lit up and then out eyes met and time froze around us as we stared it out. She then pulled away once a girl, Tina I think, asked her a question. Once the explanation was over about why we were here everyone was dismissed and Grant, Jonas and I went to hunt Cammie out. She was standing talking to three other girls and then her face met ours and she ran up to Jonas and Grant and gave then a hug like she did this morning. Once they said their hello's and she introduced us to her best friends Bex, Liz and Macey and they started talking she came up to me and looked into my eyes and I said, "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" She didn't answer instead she just pulled me into a hug "I love you Zach!" She pulled away and our faces were inches apart and then I leaned in and crashed my lips onto hers and got hold of her waist and lifted her up so she wasn't on her tippy toes. She wound her finger into my hair and I held her tighter and closer and she wrapped her legs around my waist and then we pulled away and I said one thing, "Love you too Gallagher Girl."

**A/N so do you guys like it? I didn't know whether or not Cammie should stay angry at Zach or not but I just love a bit of Zammie! So I thought they should make up. Sorry it was so long.**

**Please review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Romances & Kissing Dares

**Cammie POV:**

I don't know what came over me just seeing Zach standing there smirking I just realised how much I loved him, so I just ran up to Zach and crashed my lips into his wrapping my legs around his waist and telling him I love him, "Love you too, Gallagher Girl".

"So this is the two timing jerk who broke your heart, you don't look mad at him?" Macey asked as I got off of Zach and stood by his side with his arms around my waist while I blushed an ugly red. "Um, guys meet Zach Goode my boyfriend. Zach meet Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry my best friends I told you about" I said pointing back and forth between Zach and my best friends. Bex stood and looked Zach up and down him then giving an approving nod, "He's not that bad looking" she said slowly stepping forward to Zach so their faces were inches apart, "Break her heart and you will not see the next day, got it?" Bex growled between gritted teeth. Zach raised an eye brow I told him Bex was strong and could easily break a bone he feared her before he knew she was a spy so imagine how scared he was now… now double that. He didn't show this of course but I knew him better than I knew myself so I could tell, "I wouldn't dream of it Bex, I love Cammie and if I did break her heart I would kill myself before you even got a chance." OH MY GOD did Zach just say he would kill himself if he broke my heart, AWWW! "Come on then let me show you guys to the common room, we get to know each other there." I said pushing everyone to the common room. I walked with Zach hand in hand and saw Liz and Jonas walking talking – they would make the _best _nerd couple ever – Bex and Grant arguing but it was SO obvious they liked each other and then Macey sending a flirtatious smile to a boy, Nick I think. I just smiled to myself.

Once we got to the common room Tina and her posy was there, "Hey guys so I see you are settling the guys in" she said looking at me and the girls as we walked over to the bean bags in the corner as the boys had a quick look around what was in the common room, "That's sweet, I have my eye on one already give me till tonight and he will be putty in my hands." She is so annoying she walked over to Grant, Jonas and Zach and grabbed Zach's arm my whole body tensed up and so did Zach's. My heart hurt as I thought back to that night in California. "Hand off Tina. He's already taken!" Macey shouted across the room as we all walked over, "By you, I don't think so!" She snorted "No not by her but by _me." _I stepped forward and glared at Tina she loosened her grip bit not fully and Zach tried to shrug her off but she wouldn't budge, "He can't be yours already he just got here!" Tina shouted back at me. "Well that's where your wrong because these two met over summer in California so they already were together before Zach got here" Jonas said as Bex pulled or rather threw Tina off of Zach shoulder, Zach came up behind him and out his hands on my waist and just smiled at the shocked Tina and she stormed off a bit annoyed that I managed to get in before she could even tell Zach her name. Once she was out of the room and seven of us burst out in hysterics then we sat down on the beanbags in the corner, we sat with our crushes/boyfriend. Liz and Jonas shared one, Bex sat on Grants knee and as Nick showed up we invited him over well rather Macey did and she sat next to him one and I sat on Zach's lap as he wrapped him arms around my waist.

"Right then, I know how to get to know each other" Bex said with a mischievous grin plastered across her face, me and Liz glanced at one another as we knew exactly what she was going to say, "TRUTH OR DARE!" She shouted and I just dreaded every moment afterwards. You might be wondering why I am getting so worked up over truth or dare but you have never played truth or dare with Bex and Macey and by the way Grant shouted in joy he must play a lot like Bex and Macey. "No way, can't we just talk?" I pleaded "What can't take a bit of truth or dare, come one Gallagher Girl I thought you were better than that" Zach said with a smirk across his face and calling me my new nickname – I liked it but only when Zach said it, it sounded right coming from his lips. "Fine" I said with a frown and then Zach gave me a peck on my cheek to cheer me up. "I'll go first, Macey truth or dare?" Macey thought about it for a while then answered, "Truth" Bex was hoping she would say that "OK, who do you like better, Preston your summer mystery boy on Nick?" Macey face turned pale and Nick tightened his grip around her waist, "That's easy, it obviously Nick I have only just met him but I already really like him. And Preston is just a loser who thinks cause he's rich he can have sex with everyone" Macey said as the colour began to come back to her cheek, I really need to find out what happened between her and Preston in the summer. "Okay then, so Lizzie your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked trying to fill the awkward silence, "Dare" wow that is really not Liz like and then Bex leaned over and whispered something in my ear and then Zach laughed, I gave him a look asking if I should say it or not and he slightly nodded his head. "Well Liz, I dare you and Jonas to do seven minutes of heaven in the closet over there" I said pointing to the closet at the back of the room she and Jonas both turned into tomatoes, but she stood up anyway and grabbed his hand and walked him over to the closet. Jonas's face was priceless you could tell he wanted to kiss Liz the went into the closet and we set the timer for seven minutes.

**Liz POV:**

AHHHHH! I GET TO KISS JONAS FOR SEVEN MINUTES! He is so cute and so strong not as strong as Grant and Zach but strong any way. I pulled him over to the closet and both of our faces were crimson, "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to" I said looking at the ground awkwardly; Jonas put his fingers on my chin and lifted my head to I was looking into his amazing hazel eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Before I could do anything he crashed his lips into mine and raked his hands through my hair while I rested my hands on his abs. He stood there for seven minutes not wanting it to stop. I knew seven minutes were up it had been 7 minutes and 35 seconds but neither of us pulled away by the time it was 8 minutes 43 seconds we had to for air and he just rested his forehead onto my and asked me, "Liz Sutton, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and giggled like a little school girl, "Of course!" I said trying to hold back the smile from his puffed up lips and my gloss smeared across his face. He wiped it away with the bottom of his shirt revealing some lovely wash board abs. He grabbed my hand and we walked out hand in hand and then I sat down on his lap while Bex, Macey and Cammie gave me a- _tell us about it later! _So I just nodded my head slightly and struggled up to Jonas's chest.

**Jonas POV:**

I just kissed Liz Sutton, I just asked Liz Sutton to be my girlfriend and she said yes! I can't believe the most beautiful thing I have ever seen is my girlfriend. She is so smart and her eyes make me melt and her blinding blonde hair suits her pixie like exterior. She is the most adorable thing I have ever seen and who am I kidding that girl can kiss AMAZINGLY! Come on Jonas snap out of it someone is going to catch you drooling in a room of spies!

**Zach POV:**

We were playing truth or dare and Jonas and Liz had just had a full blown make out session in the closet, didn't think they had it in them; it was now Cam's turn. Let's just hope we get to do seven minutes of heaven. Liz was asking her, "Right Cammie, truth or dare?" without even missing a beat Cammie answered, "Dare" and then Lizzies eyes widened, "I was hoping you would pick that so as revenge for my dare, not that I didn't enjoy it, on you and Bex in a way you need to kiss Grant for at least 2 minutes in front of everyone." Liz said while Macey sat on Nick's lap wetting herself, "Never knew you could be so evil Lizzie, I LOVE it!" Macey shouted. Cammie can't kiss Grant, just k now it will break my heart even though it is just a dare and I have kissed someone else, Cammie's body had tensed up and Bex was looking very annoyed, "I can't kiss Grant it would be like kissing my brother!" Cammie tried to argue, "A dares a dare and you always say you never back out of truth or dare. It's either that or you have to strip down to your underwear and then run around the halls screaming like a lunatic!" That would be hilarious and I would get to see Cammie in your underwear which would be an added bonus, "Fine, get your ass over here Grant" She shouted as she stood off of my lap and giving me a quick peck on the cheek before she got up. "Ready?" Grant asked before leaning close to lips and I clenched my fists as their lips met and Grant wound his arms around Cammie's waist, I felt like punching him into a bloody pulp. Cammie didn't kiss back at first but did after 23 seconds and then she clenched her hands on his arms as he slowly started to move his hands to her ass. I could watch she wasn't enjoying and for some reason that made me more annoyed as Grant seemed to be, it was like he was forcing her to kiss his as he started to rub his hands down her legs after the 2 minutes were up Cammie pulled away straight away without it going a second over 2 minutes and she sat back on my lap, "I'm sorry do you hate me?" She asked her eyes pleading with mine. "Of course I don't I love you Gallagher Girl" I said before crashing my lips onto hers and she wound her arms around my neck, but unlike the kiss she just went through she kissed back and enjoyed it.

The rest of the night we spent talking and laughing then we decided to go to our rooms and go to bed. I walked Cammie to her room and then said bye and went to my room ready to have it out with Grant. "What the hell are you playing at Grant, she wasn't even kissing you back but you just kept forcing her to kiss you back rubbing your hams down her legs! She said you were like a brother to her and you said she was like a sister to you, if that's how you think you teat sisters, there something seriously wrong in that head of yours!" I shouted pinning him against the wall with my arm pressed against his throat, not enough pressure to cause him to stop breathing but enough for him to know I'm seriously mad! "I'm sorry, but she is smoking hot and I just couldn't help myself. Now can you please get off me Zach that's beginning to hurt." I put down less pressure but he was still pressed against the wall, "Just don't ever try to make a move on her or I will kill you that was only a dare nothing more, ok?" I said while Grant nodded and I took off my shirt and put some sweats on and slipped into bed think about _my _Gallagher Girl.

**A/N I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so can you please keep reviewing so I know what you like and what you don't. I am going to try and put up a couple more chapters today – maybe only one. I will try and put one up every day but I can't promise. REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Memory

**A/N this isn't as long as my other chapters but it still over 1,000 words, please enjoy….**

**Cammie POV:**

As it walked into my room, I knew I was going to have to deal with the wrath of Bex Baxter and it was going to be filled with rage and a lot of punches and kicks. I went over to my bed and looked at Bex, "Look I'm really sorry, it was a dare I didn't even kiss back. I wouldn't want to Grant was the one kissing. Not. Me" I said my eyes boring into her soul for forgiveness. "It's okay Cammie, really I could tell you didn't want to kiss him and that apology was all honest. I'm just mad at Grant for practically trying to have a full blown make out session in front of me." We all nodded and looked at her sympathetically. Then our door opened and Liz walked in with puffed up lips and a small smile on her – she must have been saying night to Jonas. "And I'm mad at you Elizabeth, you made Grant and Cammie kiss don't you feel a little bad? We got you to kiss Jonas because we knew how much you like him!" Bex was shouting and I and Macey had to pull her back as she lunged for Liz. "I'm sorry; you've done way worse to me though. I didn't think grant would act like that I just thought it would be an awkward kiss and that would be it." Liz said crying now, Bex walked over to her once she calmed down and then aid it was okay and then it was all back to normal, "So what the HELL happened in that closet little miss butter wouldn't melt? You sure looked flustered!" Macey asked as we all cracked up when Liz turned scarlet, "We just kissed and it was amazing. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes then we kissed some more" Liz said looking down trying to cool her cheeks down. "Didn't know you had it in you Sutton." I said as we grabbed our nightclothes to take turns in the bathroom, "Neither did I…"

After I had gotten into my pyjamas – spotty ¾ length jogger type things and a tight green spaghetti strap I combed my hair and let it hang loose across my shoulders. I slipped into the room as the rest of my roommates were already snoring quietly and then slowly the blackness took over…

I was running down the long black corridor with the heat of the flames slowly catching up with me, I jumped and grabbed a bar from the celling that had broken off I did a front flip over the huge hole in my path. The flames getting closer. I got over the hole and started running for my life, my heart pounding almost bursting through my black shirt I was stopped in my tracks my two big muscular men in black who tried to grab me I dodge one and did a roundhouse kick on the side of the other ones neck causing them to fall to the floor drowsy I pulled out two napotine patches and slapped them on their foreheads. I was just in reaching distances form the door and just as I was about to escape from the burning flames when a green eyed women came in my way and pulled out a gun and pointed it towards my chest, I took one last glance towards the flames and saw my dad sitting there crying in the flames, my dad they have him. The Circle, I looked back at the women the green eyes reminding me so much of someone but it couldn't be – she pulled the trigger and then I woke up.

Sweat dripping down my face my body trembling, I have never met that women or the circle before so why was I having dreams about her, but I didn't feel as though they were dreams almost memories and them eyes the green eyes. They looked like Zach's but there was no way they could be as hers were filled my hate and hunger but Zach's is filled with love and fear. I had to go and clear my head. I grabbed some trainer socks and slipped them on my cold feet and then grabbed some Vans that I had on today and then left to go and walk the halls of Gallagher. I walked down the halls thinking about my dream and more I thought about it the more I believed it was a memory – I have never met The Circle before I have heard about them everyone has but met them no. I didn't see my dad die did I? I would have remembered that, I saw him get taken but not die. I was walking to my favourite passageway where I could just escape the world and think for a bit, I was just turning the corner to pull back the tapestry when I bumped into something or someone. Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you should really watch where you're going." Zach said with a smirk across his face when I looked up to him his face dropped, "Gallagher Girl what's wrong have you been crying? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Zach said placing his hands on my shoulder I nodded and then just pulled me into a hug. "What's happened?" His voice dripping with concern I know he hates seeing me this way, I gulped and then got hold of his hand and pulled him into the secret passageway. I dragged him down and we walked in silence for 2 minutes and 12 seconds, not an awkward silence. Just silence. "Well Zach I had this dream and I was in this building that was on fire and I was running away from the flames but they always managed to keep up with me. I got attacked by these two men in black and then this woman showed up. Then I remembered where I was, I was at The Circle headquarters, and this woman with piercing green eyes pulled out a gun and I looked back into the burning building and I saw, my-my d-d-dad I saw him die. The women pulled the trigger and then I woke up."

Zach's eyes widened and I realised I was crying while telling him it all, "But Zach that's not just it. It wasn't only a dream it was a memory and I can't believe I'm going to say this but the women she looked like" I paused as Zach's face turned pale and he tried to calm me down and he was shaking his head muttering something in Chinese, "Zach, she looked like she could have been your, Mother." I said and then Zach's fists clenched and his knuckles turned white he stood up and punched the wall three times, the skin had ripped off his knuckles and blood oozed out of them. "Gallagher Girl, it was just a dream. If it was a memory how come you –CIA legacy – can't remember it?" Zach asked trying to convince me it was just a dream, why was he trying to convince me I knew it was a memory. "Zach, it was a memory and I think you know something. What aren't you telling me? Do you know that women?" Zach's walls slowly began to fall his eyes filled with sorrow, "Cammie" this wasn't good he used my name he never uses my name its only ever Gallagher Girl, "That women she is head on The Circle, she murdered your father and she is my… mother" He was crying now, silent tears streamed down his face. I felt sick at his touch as he tried to grab my wrist, "Get off my wrist Zach; I need time to breathe think about this. I can't…" I trailed off thinking about how I could answer that sentence I knew how I wanted to but I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Zach's face when I did. "You can't what?" Zach asked, "I can't, no I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Zach's face dropped I tried to escape his grasp but it just got tighter his eyes turned cold like his _mothers _in my memory, I didn't like this Zach Goode. "Zach you're hurting me!" I shouted as his hand tightened causing my arm to go purple and his nails began to draw blood. He pushed me to the wall making the side of my head smash off the bricks, blood dripped into my mouth I started to go dizzy, "Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry!" Zach shouted as he came and picked my body off of the floor I looked up to Zach but then my eyes rolled backwards and everything turned black…

**A/N did you think it was Goode? Or bad? What has happened to the Zach we all know and love, what has his mother done to him to make him turn this way? Will Cammie be okay, will she survive? Will Zammie make it through this? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Recovery

**Zach POV:**

What the hell have I done? Cammie is lying in my arms unconscious and blood flowing out of her head – I did that to the person I love. Why you may ask, my mother. She always has a way of making me turn horrible and back into the person I once was. You see my mother is the head of the biggest terrorist organization in the world The Circle and up until I was eleven I was too in The Circle, I thought it was normal to kill murder until that cold winters day when the Morgan's came into our reach – the most wanted people by The Circle they hold the secret to destroy them.

~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~

I was sitting in the control room monitoring the cameras sharping my knife when Matthew Morgan came in the view of the camera and in the distance was a girl my age (11) she had blondish hair and deep blue eyes, she stood in the shadows as Morgan snuck into the building I pulled the alarm. He had been trying to get in for years and I guess today was the day he managed, I ran to my mother's office, "Matthew Morgan has just been spotted and is trying to get in, he has knocked out ten guards and it is thought he isn't alone" I said as my mother's eyes widened with excitement, "Finally the day has come the day we kill Matthew Morgan, and well I suppose whoever is with him. Hurry along Zach I want you to help them and then kill him." I nodded and got my gun and searched. I saw a group of men in black fighting the girl form the camera she was good, and quite pretty but no time for that in the spy world. So I joined in they were all knocked out and she threw a bomb and ran before I could even catch a second glimpse of her. Damn this girl is good.

I ran before the bomb went and was out of the way before it went off, the whole building was now on fire I saw Matthew Morgan looking around anxiously he was cornered by the flames and there was two other men already pointing guns at him ready to shoot, "Looks like your time is up Morgan. Tell us who your partner is, she's a bit young don't you think?" Steve asked who was a Circle agent. "She is no one for you to worry about, you can kill me now but I beg you one thing don't let that girl die." He was begging now no one saw me yet so I just watched Morgan was crying now I looked into his eyes and he had the same eyes than the girl – I thought for a moment then it hit me. That was Cameron Morgan his daughter. "I can't give you promises, but she's good you know that I'm sure she'll be fine" This was Dave he hated being here and I could tell he didn't want to be here and he defiantly didn't want to kill, he was 18 and he got dragged in here from his parents. "I know she is, she's my daughter" Morgan said, Steve's and Dave's faces dropped and then I caught a glimpse of Cameron out of the corner of my eye she was cornered by my mother, she flung her head back and saw her dad. "I LOVE YOU CAMMIE!" Morgan shouted and then my mother shot him across the flames. He died. My mother went to go shoot Cammie but she was already out cold so I told my mum I would handle her, I don't know why but seeing Cameron's face when she saw her father die, I realised I didn't want to do this anymore. So I grabbed Cameron and then say about ten miles away from the headquarters waiting for her to wake up once she did she asked question I didn't have the answers for so I gave her some memory loss tea, phoned the CIA and then left her there confused and helpless. Next thing I know I was at Blackthorne.

~~~~ FLASHBACK OVER ~~~~

I walked up the halls of Gallagher and knocked on Cammie's room and woke up her friends, "What the bloody hell happened Zach do you want her dead?" Bex shouted I shook my head and then ran out of the room to get the nurse and then went back the passageway Cam and I were before and just cried. Yes Zachary Goode is crying, I love her and I just did this to her. She knows everything know that I was once in The Circle, my mother killed her father and that she shouldn't fall in love with a spy.

**Cammie POV:**

I woke up with white walls everywhere and a shooting pain on my head, I was confused about what was going on then it all came flooding back to me. The memory, the passageway and Zach doing _this _to me. I sat up and looked down to my body that was aching and I had bruises down my right arm from when I got pushed into the wall by Zach, when did Zach turn into to that person. When I mentioned my dream and his mother he just flipped it was as if his mother made him act like this. I sat up and saw a load of cards at the bottom of my bed and Bex and Grant at the bottom on a chair asleep, I smiled at the fact the made up after the whole dare situation, I looked at the digital clock on the wall then I felt sick –I had been out for eight days! Zach had out me in a coma for eight days, oh my god! All of a sudden my lungs burned as they begged for water my stomach felt as though it was going to cave in from the emptiness, I looked around my room for some water and there was some next to my bed so I had a drink and then dropped the glass on the floor causing a huge SMASH! "Crap" I said as I looked at the glass scattered across the floor, "Cammie you're awake! Are you okay, where does it hurt?" Bex asked her eyes frantically searching my body, "Just my head and arm, sorry about that. So Grant and you made up or was it more make out?" I asked trying to lighted the mood, "More make out" Grant said as he woke up and walked up behind Bex wrapping his arms around her waist, "Me and my British Bombshell are a couple now and I love her" Grant said as Bex's face glowed. I have missed a _lot. _"I need to go get the nurse and tell her your awake and your mum and the girls!" Bex shouted running out of the room and within minutes the nurse was back checking me over and then my mum, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Nick burst into the room, "Cammie!" they all shouted as they saw me sitting there, my mum came up to me and started crying and hugging me "I thought we lost you…" my mum said her eyes filled up with tears "You don't get rid of me that easily, it will take a lot more than a small bump on the head. I'm a Morgan remember?" I said as a smile landed on everyone's face. "I know you are" my mum said after 26 minutes of talking and getting told I have to stay in hospital for another 2 days and getting to know that Bex and Grant are a couple, Jonas and Liz were one and so were Nick and Macey. So it seems something good came out of this whole head drama. But all I wanted was Zach, not to be mad at just to ask him why…

~~~~ LATER ON THAT NIGHT ~~~~

I groaned as everyone was now in their own rooms asleep and I'm sitting in here looking at four white walls, like kill me now! I was starting to think about things, nothing in particular just thing. Like when me and my dad spent a day at Universal with a mission to be the 'normal' American family and back to the summer with Zach and on our carnival date and out first kiss. Just on queue Zach stood outside looking through the window in the door wondering whether or not he should come in I smiled at him and he smiled back and then opened the door and sat down on the chair next to my bed. "Cammie I am so sorry I don't know what happened it's just when you were going on about my mother I panicked and saw red and hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Zach said with pain across his face. "Firstly my name isn't Cammie to you, it's Gallagher Girl and I forgive you because you're not your mother. You saved me from her and I love you Blackthorne Boy" I said as Zach's face gained a smile throughout my answer. "But Gallagher Girl when she is on my mind I can't help my actions what if I hurt you again, you've been in a coma for eight days because of me do how that made me feel?" HE had tears streaming down his face and I could only say one thing, "Just kiss me you idiot" and I grabbed his shirt collar and crashed his lips onto mine and it felt good it was passionate as we were both thankful I was still alive.

~~~~ TIME SKIP: TWO MONTHS AFTER CAMMIE GOT OUT OF HOSPITAL AND EVERYTHING IS ALL ZAMMMIE, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT IS NEVER GOING TO LAST…. ~~~~

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I beat _another _Blackthorne boy in P he was lying with a slight bruise beginning to grow on the side of his face and clutching his stomach. There would be no serious damage; he'll just ache for a bit. I grabbed my water bottle and poured it over my head and chest as I have just gone through three hours of extra P&E to catch up. I was wearing my black crop Nike top and some pink mini licra shorts and my hair was hanging loose over my shoulders. "Damn girl" That was Darrel the perv of Blackthorne – also the guy who I just beat up. "Get lost Darrel" I said before walking past him towards my group of friends Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Nick. "That Darrel makes my skin crawl, have any of you seen Zach?" I asked everyone, "I haven't seen him since lunch." Bex said looking around confused. "Neither have I" I said then I turned to go and get changed then Grant called, "Don't forget about the Cov Ops field trip in 45 minutes, Zach will be there he wouldn't miss it for the world." I turned around and replied, "See you in 44 minutes and 29 seconds" then I walked to my room to get changed into some more casual clothing ready for our Cov Ops assignment.

**A/N I will try and put another chapter on before tomorrow. REVIEW REVIEW! Some people were a bit annoyed about how Zach turned on Cammie, but it all becomes clear why. And things are about to get from bad to worse with Zach and Cammie... **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Change in Zach

**Zach POV:**

I can't face anyone after what I did to Cammie; I am turning into my mother. After years of people not figuring out who my mother was all of sudden my worst nightmare of Cammie finding out what happened to her father. Every time I see her I become angry as I fear she will see my mother in me, she did that night in the tunnels, I knew she did. I saw it in her eyes she feared my, the exact same look she gave my mother before she killed Matthew Morgan – Cammie's dad. As I walked over to the entrance to prepare for our Cov Ops assignment, I saw the most beautiful thing ever, sparkling blue eyes, pearly white smile and long shiny hair flowing down her slender body, she almost looked happy. She tilted her head as she being The Chameleon sensed someone was staring at her, her eyes met mine and she walked up to me her long legs coming out of her denim shorts and her top allowing her eyes to pop even more than usual. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Cammie said with a slight frown on her face, "Just thinking Gallagher Girl, ready for the assignment?" I said adding my signature smirk, but niggling away at the back of my mind was my mother and the fear of suddenly flipping on Cammie. "Right Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys get into the vans and I'll tell you you're mission when we get in the van." Mr Solomon said motioning for us to get into the vans so we followed Cam and I sat next to each other while Bex and Grant were together Liz and Jonas sat perched over laptops and Macey and Nick sat bickering as per.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?" Cammie had a worried look across her face and when she touched me fear shot through her veins I could sense it. "Yeh I'm fine, why you ask?" I could see her quickly building her walls back up to avoid me getting in, "You just seem tense that's all, why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you when we get to our location" She nodded at my suggestion and rested her head onto my shoulder but I was having none of it I wanted her closer I wanted to feel her heart beat next to mine so I pulled her onto my chest and she slowly drifted into a slumber. I must of fallen asleep too as when I woke up we were pulling into Roseville town centre, Cammie was awake too and she shot me one of her sparkling smiles, "Good sleep Zach?" She said giving me a peck on the cheek, "All the better for waking up next to you" I said sending her one of my smirks. "Do you to mind doing that somewhere else I actually think I might projectile vomit." Macey said cocking her hip, "Come on you do _way _worse with Nick, well at least dream about it anyway" Cammie said with a cheeky grin plastered across her face, before Macey could answer something back Solomon interrupted. "Right your mission is simple, I will give this coin to Ms Baxter and the aim is to have passed it around the entire group by the time the clock strikes 15: 17 understood?" Nods filled the van, "Oh, and this must be unnoticed and as it is the Saturday Fair the town is _very _busy, so good luck" he said then opening the doors and we all exited with a small buzz of excitement.

Cammie and I walked around acting like the perfect American couple and we were having an amazing time until these two boys showed up. "Well if it isn't The Slut Cammie Morgan." A harsh voice said ending it with a snigger; Cammie stiffened then slowly turned around on her heel bringing me around with her tightening her grip. "Hello Dillon how nice it is to see you. Josh" Cammie said her voice dripping with sarcasm, and hold up is that Josh as in broke her heart into a thousand pieces Josh. And did Dillon just call _my _Gallagher Girl a slut? "Hold up what did you just call her?" I was slowly making my way forward to this Dillon, "I would get out now if were you because Cammie here isn't so sweet and innocent. She is a Gallagher Girl and she breaks heart quicker than spending her pathetic dad's money." He was on for it now I looked back at Cam and hurt flashed her eyes only quick enough for a spy to see at the mention of her Dad and that Dillon called him pathetic. "I know she's a Gallagher Girl, she _my Gallagher Girl." _I punched Dillon in the face and then walked off dragging Cammie behind me as she tried to check on Dillon. I can't believe I showed that side to Cammie, my mother's side. Get her out of your head Zach bad things only happen when she gets involved. "Zach why did you hit him, he wasn't worth it." Cammie was angry and had her back to the wall, "He was calling you a slut and bad mouthing your father, I was for it for you!" I said getting mad about her questioning my actions. "He is an idiot and he doesn't know me or my father. And my father is dead so it doesn't matter what some idiot said I saw him die remember?" She was now angry at me but then all of a sudden I forgot about my feeling for Cammie the love and it just turned cold and into hate. My mother had finally won, I had cracked at the tea was slowly disappearing so I slapped Cammie to the floor threw her over my shoulder and put her into the nearest car and hotwired it taking her to the only place I could remember. The Circle HQ.

**Cammie POV:**

I was asking Zach why he hit Dillon it wasn't worth it sure he hurt me mentioning my father but he didn't know. But Zach's eyes turned cold like they did in the passageway, he slapped me and I fell. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with hate, something had switched on in his mind and he was going to hurt me I was sure of it. I was trying to plead with him but her threw me over his shoulder kicking and screaming I tried to hit him put he was holding me tight so I slowly lost conciseness, he didn't notice. He had changed, into the old Zach Goode.

**A/N cliffy… please ****review****. If you are confused it will slowly make sense. **


	8. Chapter 8 - IS ZACH ALL GOODE?

**A/N SO SOPME OF YOU WAS A BIT CONFUSED IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IT ALL BECOMES CLEAR NOW. THERE ISN'T MUCH ZAMMIE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE IS ****LOTS**** IN THE NEXT. SORRY X**

**Ms Goode POV:**

Finally things were going as planned that chip finally had a use. Before my traitor of a son left The Circle to go live his life at Blackthorne I planted a small yet deadly chip into his brain which means I could control his actions whenever I fancied. But I didn't have a use for it until he foolishly began to fall for Cameron Morgan. The reason I installed this chip is so Zach would never forget his true path in life, now it is activated when he hit Cameron in the passageway he just lashes out on her whenever she annoys him. Poor little Cameron won't know what hit her; you may be asking what have I got against Cameron Morgan. Well she holds the secrets to bring down The Circle and that just won't do now will it...

So Zach is now bringing her to me and I will make Cameron Morgan regret the day she crossed The Circle and Zach Goode will wish he never tried to change as once you're in The Circle there is no way of changing your roots. You see I'm not changing Zach into a monster I'm simply allowing his new found friends to realise that once you pull back his cover there lies a brutal Circle spy. So every time I flick this switch Zach becomes his old self again, and now he will slowly begin to stay as his old self and his pathetic cover will become a distance memory much like that bitch he thinks he loves.

**Zach POV:**

I don't know why I was taking Cammie but I was and I know she deserved everything she got, I don't know why I was in Roseville but I know that Cammie needs to suffer. I looked back at her and she was lying unconscious in the back seat her pale skin flawless and a small dried tear on her cheek. A sudden memory flashed across my mind of me and her lying on a beach, Cammie was laughing and a sudden feeling of love flowed through me. Why was I thinking this? I can't love her, that wouldn't have been a memory. Would it?

I drove around the corner to the HQ and was met by three men in black and my mother. I lifted Cammie out of the car bridal style and tried to ignore the feeling of love I was remembering. "Very good Zach you are beginning to gain my trust again now I want you to put her in our special room. Do you remember where that is?" My mother said with a sly smirk across her face I nodded "Yes she will be ready in 10 minutes" I replied and then walked to the torture room and tied Cammie to a steel chair with chains and rope. I taped her mouth shut and then injected her with a waking chemical so she slowly fluttered open her eyes. A feeling of relief shot across her face then it quickly turns to fear and hate. "How nice for you to join us Cammie," I said with my smirk and ripped off the tape and a heart breaking scream filled the white room. "Why are you doing this Zach, did I ever mean anything to you or was that all a cover?" I was confused about what she was talking about, what was a cover why would she mean anything to me? "What the hell are you going on about?" her face suddenly turned annoyed and she built her walls again, "Doesn't matter Zach just do what you got to do!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face a sudden feeling of guilt shot through my body and just as I was about to explain my mother came into the room armed with knives, guns, whips you name it she had it.

**Cammie POV:**

I am still trying to make sense of it all why has Zach chain me to a metal chair it makes no sense. The chains are slowly breaking my skin and every now and then I hear the sound of my blood dripping onto the concrete floor. Just as Zach was about to say something his mother from my dream came into the room, "Thank you Zach I guess you're a bit confused Zachary and you Cameron" she said slowly walking across the room to me her fingers tapping against the blade of the knife strapped to her hips. "Well I will explain. When your father and you broke into The Circle we killed him, and Zach set you free but before he got away I planted a small chip into his head so he never forgets what he really is. A cold hearted Circle Agent, I can control his feeling and actions with a flick of this button" she pointed to her ring which had a fake diamond on that was obviously the button she was talking about. "So in the tunnel when you remembered the dream and started mentioning the old Zach I pressed this button and he flipped and knocked you into a coma for eight days. That was all my doing. And in town today I finally made him snap and now he can't control it he is now the old Zach. He never went to Gallagher and he never met you, you are just a dream and he will forget his feelings for you and this conversation because I am going to give him a cup of tea" even though Zach was in the room she was only talking to me as if he wasn't. I felt sick she was going to turn my Zach into a monster, but by the sounds of it he was already one. Zach was angry, confused as it still hadn't sunk in yet as he was already forgetting me. She got hold of Zach from his collar and dragged him out of the room and I was left with my thoughts.

Did Zach ever love me?

What was going to happen to me?

Will they torture me or kill me?

Will Zach do it or will one of her hunch men do it?

Is Zach all Goode? **A/N: COULDN'T HELP MESELF! SORRY X ;)**

I knew I wasn't weak but I would become weak very soon. After 14 minutes and 34 seconds Zach and Ms Goode walked into the room, Zach's eyes were cold like his mothers and he had a smile across his face. Not his usual smirk an evil sinister smirk that made my skin crawls. "Hello Cameron are you ready to tell us what your father knew?" Zach asked as he walked over to a table filled with numerous torture devices, I didn't respond. "The silent treatment, this is going to be very hard then. For you anyways because every time you don't answer my questions you will get hurt understood?" I nodded with my body numb with fear as the man I love was trapped and I knew he was still in there was going to beat me torture me until I give him information I knew I didn't have. "Okay, now Cameron what did you're father know?" his face was right in front of mine now I could feel his breath dance across my face "I don't know what you are talking about." I really didn't have a clue my dad didn't tell me anything, I just sneaked in without him knowing - I mean I am The Chameleon- when he broke into The Circle HQ. "I was afraid you would say that, you know what you've got to do" Zach said stepping back while a man with grey eyes and dark hair and he was really big came up and grabbed a knife and slashed it across my stomach allowing blood to warm up my cold skin. I didn't even wince when the blade pierced my skin, it hurt but I'm a spy I can hide pain. "Let's try this again. What did your dad have against us?" Zach shouted across the room, I didn't answer him because it didn't matter either way I would get tortured and I did. I didn't talk for 23 minutes and 19 seconds so I got burned, slashed, electrocuted and just plain old beaten. Never by Zach always by his hunch men by the time they were done I had seven 6inch cuts on my arms two 5inch cuts on my stomach three broken ribs and sixteen burns. I got carried to a cell and got thrown in and slowly the world became a blur and blackness took over and my body went weak then I collapsed to the ground and became unconscious.

**Zach POV:**

My mother took me into the room and made drink some memory erasing tea I willing took it as she is clueless everyone at Blackthorne gets a vaccine so it doesn't affect them. I took it and sat there pretending I lost my memory. "Where am I?" I said and if I dent know the truth I would also think I lost my mind, "You are Zachary Goode, you are an amazing spy and you work for The Circle. You will slowly remember what that is. But at the moment you need to find out what Cameron Anne Morgan knows from her father, understood?" I nodded and then left but the minute Cammie's name was mentioned I felt love but also guilt. I was confused so I went into the research room and tried to find much information on myself and this Cameron girl a possible. Even though I didn't take the memory tea my mum still installed this chip so I really don't know a lot at the moment only kill. The screen read:

**Name: Cameron Anne Morgan**

**Code name: The Chameleon**

**Family: Mother, Rachel Morgan (headmistress of Gallagher Academy). Father, Matthew Morgan (dead, killed by The Circle). **

**Relationships: Three best friends Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton and Rebecca Baxter. In a romantic relationship with Zachary Goode. **

What Cameron was my girlfriend! Then it all came flossing back California, Gallagher, the tunnel and then Dillon and town earlier today. I love Cameron Anne Morgan. I love Gallagher Girl. I wasn't going to let her die, but I have to play along.

So I walked to the room in which Cam was situated in, I saw Dave in the hallway and called him over, "I have a job or you, I need your assistance in torturing Cameron Morgan." I felt physically sick when I said those words, torturing Cameron Morgan. Dave's face lit up at this and he followed me towards the Cam when I saw her sitting there I put my mask on and walked over to her and I knew she didn't know anything about her father so I knew I was going to have to ask Dave to torture her. So I asked her the question and she didn't answer so Dave slashed her. I could tell it hurt her but she didn't show it I wanted to run up and kill Dave as the crimson red blood pouring form her stomach like a waterfall. But that's what spies have to do ignore their emotions no matter how powerful they are. After all the torture she got dragged to a cell and I saw she was broken practically dead. She slowly became unconscious after she got thrown into the cell, buy before tomorrow she will be safe in the Walls of Gallagher, but before that I need to kill me mother...

**A/N HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT GOODE OR BAD? HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE READING THEM AND IT HELPS A LOT IN MY WRIYING IN WHAT YOU GUYS WANT OTN READ! HAVE NO FEAR THOUGH ZAMMIE IS ONI THE NEXT CHAPPIE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE IT TOMORROW! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Forgivness?

**Cammie POV:**

The world slowly became in focus and I could see things clearly, I could also feel things clearly. A sharp pain shot up and down my left side of my body and I saw a man looking me up and down, "Morgan you have a visitor" it was the man who tortured me yesterday, I wondered who would come and visit me and no one could get into The Circle HQ and let's face it they wouldn't jet let someone in to visit their prisoner. "How nice for you to join us Cameron, I see you're a bit battered and bruised. I guess my son hasn't lost his touch." Ms Goode said as she walked through the huge steel doors and made her way to my cell door. "But I heard you weren't cooperating properly so I am going to beat you onto the edge of death!" my body went numb and the guy opened the door and went to grab me but I slid to the back of the cell to try and escape his grasp but he whacked me in the face and pulled me to the chair and I could already feel my eye swell up from the punch.

I got strapped onto the chair and saw my blood from yesterday, "How nice of you to clean for me" I said pretending to be grateful my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Shut up you stupid brat" Ms Goode said a hunch man tightened the chains as they reopened my cuts from yesterday.

"Let's see if you won't tell us what we want, I am going to ask you once then if you repeat what you did yesterday I will beat you senseless than leave you to die in your cell." Ms Goode said a she carefully got a knife and slashed it across my face causing blood to trickle into my mouth she then slashed it across my arms and then stabbed my shoulder walking away leaving the knife hanging out of my arm. I cried out in pain every time the blade made contact with my skin. After every inch of my body screamed in agony and was blood red she grabbed an iron rod from the fire in the corner and branded my thigh with The Circle's logo I screamed as the rod burned my skin as Ms Goode just stood bending over laughing. I heard running from outside as slowly began to lose blood and consciousness; just as my eye lids got heavy Zach came bursting into the room, "Cammie I'm sorry!" then my body went limp...

**Zach POV:**

I heard the scream coming from the torture room but tried to block it out as I ran to Cammie's cell to try and explain to her my plan. But she wasn't there then I heard and deafening scream come from the torture room and I knew it was Cam, she was going through agony and for once in my life I felt terrified I would lose her- the girl I loved. I heard my mum talking about killing her but I thought it would be in a couple of days not today. Yesterday she barely flinched as he was hit and slashed but the screams that were coming out of that room told me it was 100X worse or she had given up. Either one I didn't want to be true, spies should never give up.

I sprinted to the door and pulled it open to see Cammie slowly falling unconscious and her whole body had been ripped open. I just said what my mind was thinking "Cammie I'm sorry!" then she went limp and her head fell.

"Zach what are you talking about, you're sorry!" my mother screamed as I ran over to Cam, "Move one more step and I will shoot her!" my mother shouted and I stopped in my tracks as she pointed the gun to Cammie's chest, I didn't know what to do I was so conflicted. "Mum please don't shoot her, I'm begging you! Just please I will do anything for you but don't kill Cammie!" I was shouting at my mother as I didn't peal my eyes away from Cammie and my mum's finger on the trigger. "Aww! Does Zachy love Cammie here? So you will do anything for me?" I nodded on response to both or her questions, "Very well, I want you to kill her!" her face lit up as she managed to trip me up so I nodded as an idea spring to my mind, she lowered her gun from Cam and threw one to me so I pointed it at Cammie and just as I was about to pull the trigger I moved the gun 36.45 degrees and shot my mums back and she fell the floor screaming. Dave ran towards me so I shot his face and he fell to the floor I ran and broke the chains off of Cam and carried her to the exit knocking anyone out who got in our way. She was still blacked out and was bleeding heavily, I just into a van and pulled out my phone and called the only person I could think of. Joe Solomon.

"Joe! It's Zach I need you to get medical supplies ready at Gallagher I have no time to explain but I will be able to soon. Cammie is unconscious and losing blood fast and she will have multiple broken bones." my voice was cracking as I tried to hold back the tears, I never cry but I could be losing the only thing I love.

"What the hell Zach? First you kidnap her and now you're saving her, I will get everything ready but when you get back you have a lot to answer for! The Gallagher girls are in distress and there are three very angry ones after you!" Joe's voice was filled with anger as I knew he cared for Cammie like a daughter so that is one reason he wanted me dead at the moment.

"I will be 11 minutes, just be ready!" I ended the call and hot-wired the car in 34 seconds then sped off with Cam bleeding in the back seat. Once I saw the Academy in sight I sped up dramatically then once the guards let me in I stopped the car and carried Cammie out bridal style her blood staining my shirt I was met by Joe who quickly took Cam off of me his face pale and ran to the nurses room and came back without her. "Get in my office now! She is practically dead!" his face was red from anger and I just bowed my head in shame trying to stop the tears escaping and walked to his office. I passed girls and boys giving me daggers as they saw blood but no cuts and assumed the worse. Then I saw Grant, "OH GOODE! What the hell are you playing at you took Cammie and please tell me that not her blood. And where the heck is she?!" Grant shouted looking around he loved Cam like a sister so he too had every right to hate me. But I just cracked everyone assumed the worse, "Yes this is her blood and she is dying from being tortured from my mother! She was burned slashed beaten you name it she got it, my mum inserted a chip into my head so she can control my actions then this morning she was trying to beat Cam to death and was winning she had a gun pointed to her chest and then asked me to kill her but instead I killed her. Then I carried Cam and left my mother to die a slow painful death while I brought Cam here. So next time you just think I did all this to hurt Cam remember that I love her more than life itself it's killing me knowing I caused this and is she doesn't make it I know I won't be able to survive, so just lay off!" I was shouting now and hadn't even realise small tears had begun to escape my eyes. A crowd had gathered and Grant, Jonas, Liz, Bex and Macey all had tears escaping their eyes as I relived the past few days to them. "Come on Zach you have been through a lot we will finish this in my office" Joe said as he placed his hand on my back and lightly pushed me away from the crowds. So I sat and explained everything to Joe right down to the way I felt the colour of Cammie's eyes everything.

**Cammie POV:**

Beep, beep, and beep I looked around the room I was in and saw I was in the hospital wing of Gallagher and I was confused I had bandages all over the place and a cast on my broken leg, then it all came back the reality I thought was a nightmare. How did I get here, did Zach save me when he came into the room? No matter how much I know I should hate him I couldn't he couldn't help his actions and the last thing he said to me was sorry. I looked at the calendar on the wall I had been out for two weeks, a small tear of relief left my eyes as I was happy I was still alive. I heard talking coming from the corridor and I instantly knew it was Bex, Macey and Liz they were talking about Zach, "I can't believe he killed his own mother to protect her, he truly loves her. I hope she can forgive him like we all have because he is dying inside Grant told me he is starving himself until she wakes." Bex was talking to the girls as they slowly got closer. Zach had killed his mum for me he is starving himself for me. Of course I forgive him I love the cocky bastard! As the door flung open Liz's face lit up, "OMG Cammie your alive! I need to go get the guys!" she left the room without a second glance my way and Bex and Macey came running up and crushed my in cuddle and tears, "Less of the water works guys and get off me you're heavier when I have cuts everywhere you know" I said with a smile from ear to ear to finally see my friends again, "I ward what you said about Zach and his mum, tell me everything" I said my face suddenly turning serious and Macey and Bex both took turns in telling me what I had missed why Zach was doing what he was doing and finally that he loved me. Tears streamed down my face and I feared I would have none left before the day was out if I had to go through this every time someone came into my room. Grant, Jonas and Liz burst through the room with smiles across their faces and Jonas and Grant gave me giant bear hug, "Guys that hurts!" I shouted as they got of laughing they told me all the gossip and apparently Tina had started a rumour that Liz and Grant had a night of passion on the summer holidays this made me bend over laughing which in result caused pain to shoot up me ribs, guess there broken too, Liz was bright red while Jonas placed a protective arm around her waist. After we talked I asked the question that was bugging me, "Where is Zach?" I asked after my mum and Solomon had left us alone again, "He is probably in the P&E barn or a secret passage it's where he spends most of his Saturdays now. I'll try and find him." Bex said as she dragged grant to go with her about 12 minutes later Zach showed up and shock love and sorrow crossed his face all at once then slowly everyone left the room leaving it with just me and him.

"I'm sorry Cam, for everything. This is the second time you have been in hospital from me."

"Don't be sorry Zach it wasn't your fault and from what I heard you have gone through enough suffering killing your mum for me. That must have been terrible and why the hell are you starving yourself?" I asked as Zach looked at my broken body. "You forgive me?" he voice was shaking as he fought back the tears, "of course I forgive you I love you!" I shouted "I love you too Gallagher Girl" Zach said slowly making his way towards me then placing his hand on my neck sending sparks through my body from his touch and he rested his other hand on my mattress so he didn't crush me I wound my hands around his neck and he pressed his lips onto mine. I missed this, the softness and passion of our kisses and this was no exception this was filled with something else as well, hunger, the hunger of the touch of each other was finally being fulfilled and I couldn't be any happier. That night I fell asleep in Zach's arms and his breath tickling my neck. Just as the slumber took over Zach whispered, "I love you Gallagher Girl." and he kissed my neck then I fell asleep.

**A/N HAPPY ENDING I HAVE SLREADY STARTED MY NEXT STORY BUT WON'Y BE PUTTING IT UP FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS SO I GET FURTHER INOT IT. PLEASE RIVIEW! GALLAGHERGIRL-IWISH X**


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

**Cammie POV:**

It had been two days since was in the hospital wing I got out last Thursday so this is my first Saturday and I was spending every minute with my friends and boyfriend. As the sun peeked through the windows I woke up to see the rest of my roommates already up so I pulled my legs over the bed grabbed my crutches for my broken leg an got into the shower with GREAT difficultly. After I was showered I dried my hair and wore it loose on my shoulders and as it was a warm September morning I slipped on a maroon skater dress some and a knee high sock on my castles leg and then some military boots well boot. I put a small amount of mascara and eyeliner but every time I tried to cover my bruises and cuts on my face they got worse so I just left it. As I looked in the full length mirror I was looking better less tired and was able to straighten up more but just above me sock peeked out the burn from the rod, The Circle logo was permanent scared upon me as a constant reminder of what happened to me.

As I hopped down the corridor to try and find Bex, Liz and Macey someone was shouting for me and I tuned around to see Zach running towards me. "Still not mastered the crutches yet Gallagher Girl?" Zach said with a smirk on his face I punched him in his chest and he probably didn't even feel it but pretended to stagger which caused me to laugh a bit, "You always look your best when you're laughing." I blushed and gave him a kiss, "Do you know where the girls are they weren't in our room when I woke up?" I said as mine and Zach's finger entwined as we stood facing one another. "Oh yeh they're in the library I'm going there now want to come?" Zach asked keeping his smirk on his face, "Come on then Goode!" I said and I gripped my crutches again and began setting of badly so Zach came and swept me off my feet literally and piggy backed me to the library the whole time while we laughed about nothing in particular just about being us at that moment in time.

"Do you know what you two look like?" Macey asked as we entered the library and I knocked over two bottles of Cola from a table with my crutches by accident though! "Like two people madly in love?" Zach asked as he sat me down on his lap as we joined our best friends in our bean bag spot in the corner. "Yeh you do, and Cammie that outfit is lush. I taught you well!" Macey said with a proud smile across her face and Bex nodded in agreement. "You really do look gorgeous in that dress." Zach whispered into my ear causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and me to turn a light shade of pink. For the next three hours we talked like normal teenagers, well as normal as eight spies can get (Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Zach and I). We talked about projects and studied for a bit and then I had to go back to my room to take some tablets so I left while they got some movies ready for us to have a movie marathon.

**Zach POV:**

Cammie and I have been joined by the hip since she forgave me I walk her to classes talk to her every day, I carry her when she can't manage the crutches which she hates. I hold her until she sleeps or otherwise she will have nightmares I am always there for her she does have nightmares. And that is all because I love her.

So, I helped Cammie up so she could go and take her medication she didn't like anyone to come with her to do that so we respect it. I saw her fragile body slowly walk away and I saw the burn healing but leaving her scared with The Circle's crest on her leg. I saw her hair move away from the cut on her face I saw everything. Even though she tried to put on a mask even the best spied let it fall and she lets it fall whenever she is with me so I see her in all her sadness, confusion and anger. Everything.

**Cammie POV:**

I hate these crutches I opened my door and went to my bed throwing them on the floor in front of me. I leant over to the cabinet next to me and pulled out my medication and took my tablets applied my cream to my cuts and then packed everything away. I hopped over to the bathroom on my good foot to check my hair and there was a note taped to the mirror. The paper was folded and had my name writes across it in a fancy font written in ink. I opened it and it read:

_Cameron, you will regret crossing me and making Zach shoot me. Watch your back. _

_Catherine Goode, your worst nightmare. _

I became numb with anxiety as I finished reading the note, she wasn't dead and someone had managed to get into Gallagher unnoticed and they were in my room. I quickly ran out of the room grabbing my crutches pain shot through my body but someone was a threat to my sisters so my pain didn't matter. I burst into the library breathless and luckily only the guys were in and they all looked up at me and Zach came running up to me as my body collapsed in his arms from the pain.

"What's wrong Gal lager Girl?" Zach asked as we returned back to the bean bags.

"Well I went to my room and took my medication and then went to the bathroom and this was taped to the mirror." I said as a shook from fear on Zach's lap as he tightened his grip on my waist. I opened up the note and Zach's face became pale and then I read it out to the rest and they all gasp.

"Oh my god Cammie, did they hurt you?" Bex asked frantically I shook my head still trying to comprehend how it happened and the fact a Circle agent could still be in Gallagher.

"Gallagher Girl, you need to show that to your mother, someone wants you dead and they could still be here" Just as Zach fished sirens bellowed.

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!

**A/N THE END... FOR NOW! I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUEL SO THIS THE END OF IS ZACH ALL GOODE? AS I AM STARTING A NON SPY STORY FOR A BREAK OFF OF THIS ONE IT WON'T BE UP FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS. REVIEW REVIEW!**

**GALLAGHERGIRL-IWISH X**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey readers, I am just letting you know that I am putting the sequel up to this story up in a bit, so please read it and please review it. They are what keep me writing! So just a little recap on the last chapter:**

_**RECAPPPPPPP! **_

**Cammie POV:**

I hate these crutches I opened my door and went to my bed throwing them on the floor in front of me. I leant over to the cabinet next to me and pulled out my medication and took my tablets applied my cream to my cuts and then packed everything away. I hopped over to the bathroom on my good foot to check my hair and there was a note taped to the mirror. The paper was folded and had my name writes across it in a fancy font written in ink. I opened it and it read:

_Cameron, you will regret crossing me and making Zach shoot me. Watch your back. _

_Catherine Goode, your worst nightmare. _

I became numb with anxiety as I finished reading the note, she wasn't dead and someone had managed to get into Gallagher unnoticed and they were in my room. I quickly ran out of the room grabbing my crutches pain shot through my body but someone was a threat to my sisters so my pain didn't matter. I burst into the library breathless and luckily only the guys were in and they all looked up at me and Zach came running up to me as my body collapsed in his arms from the pain.

"What's wrong Gal lager Girl?" Zach asked as we returned back to the bean bags.

"Well I went to my room and took my medication and then went to the bathroom and this was taped to the mirror." I said as a shook from fear on Zach's lap as he tightened his grip on my waist. I opened up the note and Zach's face became pale and then I read it out to the rest and they all gasp.

"Oh my god Cammie, did they hurt you?" Bex asked frantically I shook my head still trying to comprehend how it happened and the fact a Circle agent could still be in Gallagher.

"Gallagher Girl, you need to show that to your mother, someone wants you dead and they could still be here" Just as Zach fished sirens bellowed.

"CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!


End file.
